


Maybe I love you.

by sweeneybearsam



Series: You're My Favorite Poison [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rough Sex, mack - Freeform, poison!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/sweeneybearsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard reflects on the night he knew this 'deal' with Matt had turned into something more. I'm still learning how to tag works on here, so I will add here that it menitons sexiual relationships with Rob Benedict and Sebastian Roche very briefly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I love you.

Rich had never been one to enjoy anything other than nice, hard, fast fucks. 

That didn’t mean there were not times it was more like a forceful declaration of love, just that he firmly believed if he didn’t walk away with reminders, it was a waste. It was one of the reasons he was picky about who he slept with. Sebastian was a toppy, rough bastard who was more than happy to leave scratches where they wouldn’t be seen—because they needed to be discreet, he claimed. Rob was quiet, more of a biter than anything. Rich loved staring at his neck after a night with the curly haired crooner, examining the various imprints of his pretty mouth all over his skin. 

By far the best though? That was Matthew. The boy went from top to bottom with the flick of a switch (or, in most cases, tongue), and it was only part of what made him amazing. He was unabashed and bold with his physical displays, often biting hard enough to tear chunks of flesh from Rich, like a starved animal. He was thorough with the dark, angry scratches and bruises he left both by sucking them to skin and by holding hard, and the best part? He could tear and slam and throw Rich around, but once they were both spent and breathless? He was the sweetest man alive. 

He had a habit of waiting until they’d both cleaned up, then dragging Richard to the bed (or couch, or car, or whatever was near at the moment) and taking his time kissing and stroking marks he’d made. Rich had never asked why he did it, or even what it was exactly he was doing. Rich figured maybe he was taking stock of the damage, since Rich himself did that. Whatever the reason, he was never going to get over the rush he felt as the hands that bruised his hips moments before turned soft, caressing already blossoming marks, the mouth that drew blood sweet as he bestowed kisses to the raw, red scratches.

By far the best part came after the reconciliation. When they would lay out, quiet and calm, more often than not stretched together. Rich liked to lay his head on the curve of Matt’s chest, letting his breathing sync with the steady drum of his lover’s heart, hands gingerly stroking over the man’s flat belly and moving to smooth over his tattoo, inked high on his thigh. Matt would be silent, green eyes closed as he stroked Richard’s hair, smiling as he let the older male adore him. It was one of those nights when it struck Richard just how much he honestly loved Matthew. There were no long, drawn out cuddles after sex with anyone else, no tender touches to marks made, no quiet relaxing after a rough round. That was reserved for Matt, and Matt alone.

This night was no different. They’d rolled around, taking turns being in control for almost three hours and had taken a long, lazy shower together after. Matt had quietly requested they forgo clothing, since Rich was spending the night, and they had fallen into the bed with pleased little moans as wounds brushed the sheets, Rich curling to lay against Matt and tangling their legs. The screen was off, but the TV had soft music playing, the only real sound past their breathing in the dark of the bedroom. He wasn’t sure why he’d felt so compelled, but Richard had pushed up to sit and look down at Matt, dazed by the sweet, small smile on his lips and the way his green eyes danced with a peaceful calm.

It dawned on him then that this was more than a stupid crush he worked out with random sex. There was no way to describe how Matt’s smile made him melt, or how the brush of his fingers over Rich’s skin made his heart leap in his throat. This was more than casual sex, at least to Richard. That night, sitting on Matt’s bed, watching him watch Rich right back, he knew. This might be packaged as a way to relieve tension once in a while, but for Richard, it was more. It was him wordlessly admitting that Matt was all he wanted, and that he loved him more than anything. The way he let Matt mark him and rough him up, it wasn’t the same as the others. They didn’t do what Matt did, and they would never be able to.

It was that night, sitting there, that Rich realized just how in love with Matthew he really was.


End file.
